walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hershel Greene (Hilltop)
Hershel Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 130 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is Maggie and Glenn's son and is named after his late grandfather, Hershel Greene. Several years after Rick Grimes' death, Hershel is the owner of a show made to remind people of the dangers the undead pose even in the new world. Overview As an adult, Hershel is considered spoiled and entitled by many, especially those that knew him from birth. This largely seems to be a product of his mother, who didn't have time to raise him, so instead just gave him anything he wanted. He has even been compared unfavorably to Sebastian Milton. Despite this, Hershel takes great pride in his "See The Walking Dead" show, a business which he claims he built with his own hands. He believes it's important to remind people of what the old days were like, so they appreciate what they have now. Hershel has also expressed a desire to know more about his father, a task which proved difficult since Glenn is barely remembered by anyone, according to him. Hershel believes that, by feeling afraid of the walkers, he feels what his father felt, and is thus closer to him. Post-Apocalypse Hershel was conceived during the outbreak by Glenn and Maggie Greene. His father died before he was born. Hilltop Colony Hershel was born sometime after the events of "All Out War" in the Hilltop Colony, delivered by Dr. Harlan Carson. A New Beginning Hershel is approximately two years old when first introduced. He is seen sleeping in his crib being watched over by Brianna, and as his mother Maggie and Rick Grimes walk in, Rick mentions that he remembers when he used to creep around, praying that they didn't wake up. Maggie soon after thanks Rick for making this happen, referring to Hershel sleeping comfortably in the crib without a care in the world. Later, while watching the sunset, Brianna walks out onto the balcony saying that Hershel is hungry, and Maggie takes Hershel and asks if he can say "Sunset", with Hershel replying "Sumset". Whispers Into Screams Hershel is seen being taken for a walk by his mother and Brianna. Life And Death Hershel is taken by his mother to the fair in Alexandria. He spends most of his time under Brianna's care. After Rick tells the fair about the twelve missing people being dead, he is seen being held by Maggie in her room. Call To Arms Hershel is seen being carried by Brianna as they prepare to head back to the Hilltop. Rest in Peace Hershel was taken by Maggie to the Commonwealth after being elected the new president of the Commonwealth. Having been sheltered away from the majority of the trials, he did not seem to understand the true threat that walkers posed; the few times Maggie did spend with Hershel she would spoil him and never refuse a request, fostering a spoiled personality. Within the twenty years the Commonwealth was reformed, he decided to live off the fame and notoriety of his family's name and started a traveling show which featured walkers. As he takes his traveling show through the Commonwealth, one of his walkers somehow escaped his cart; he was in the process of figuring out what to do when Carl Grimes approaches him. Smiling at the sight of his adopted brother-in-law, Hershel is surprised when Carl punches him in the face. Hearing that Carl encountered the walker on his property, Hershel is shocked to hear that he killed it. Admonishing him for destroying his property, Hershel threatens that he will report this to Sheriff Kapoor; Carl merely states that Kapoor knows where he lives and rides away, leaving Hershel seething in anger. At a subsequent hearing, Hershel is glad to see Maggie present and happily calls out to her, only to be given a glare that silences him. Hershel is outraged that Carl is not punished but takes some satisfaction that he must replace the walker that was killed. The next day, Hershel leaves the hotel he was staying at and is told to pay at the front; Hershel merrily waves it off and promises to pay the next day. Just then, Hershel is found by one of his assistants and learns that the remaining walkers have been killed. Knowing that Carl was behind this, he goes to Kapoor and fabricates a story that Carl did it as a threat on his life and has it sent to the high court, presided by Judge Michonne Hawthorne. Seeing Carl acquitted and his show essentially outlawed in the Commonwealth sends Hershel in a fury and angrily confronts Carl that night. He mentions how it was a service provided by him to remind residents of the threat outside and with Carl's actions, the people WILL forget what it's like. He goes on to insult both Carl and his father before storming off. Relationships Maggie Greene Maggie is Hershel's mother and they're shown to have a good mother son relationship. Despite this, Maggie would soon coddle Hershel after becoming the president of the Commonwealth. While he still saw her in a caring light, he would get annoyed by some of her decisions, especially ones that favored Carl or some of the other survivors that she used to travel with. Glenn Hershel craved a connection with his father, having never met Glenn before his death. He mentions that collecting walkers for his travelling show reminds him of the stories Maggie once told about Glenn's former escapades and feels it is a way to connect with him. Sophia Grimes Sophia is Hershel's adoptive sister. She obviously loves her little brother, often being babysat by her. Sophia saved him from the fire that was set ablaze in their home, she later saves him and their mother again by taking down walkers coming near them. Hershel would soon develop a grudge against Sophia's husband, Carl Grimes; as a result, his relationship with his adopted sister suffered and is not as strong as it used to be. Brianna Brianna takes care of Hershel when Maggie is busy with work. She is shown to care for Hershel and never takes her eye off him. Carl Grimes Initially having a stable relationship with his brother in law, Hershel would soon become angered how he destroyed part of his property (despite the actual threat it posed). Their relationship would continue to spiral downhill as Carl would belittle his traveling show. He would angrily confront his brother-in-law following the trial and explain that he wasn't a brat like the son of previous leaders and didn't intend for the walkers to be a sideshow for entertainment, but to remind people what was beyond the safe zone so they would stay frightened of what was out there. He also confessed that he didn't trivialize the walkers, the fear he felt seeing them was the only connection to his father that he had, but never knew. He seems to be envious of Carl over this, as Carl not only got to know his father, but Rick has become a legend after his death and everyone remembers him, whilst Glenn is barely remembered. The series ends with their relationship left tainted; Hershel leaves Carl standing in silence after ranting at him, ending his rant with "Fuck you for what you did." Appearances Trivia *Hershel is the second known child in the comic series to be born into the apocalypse, the others being Judith Grimes, Andrea Grimes and Elodie's son. Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Children Category:Greene Family Category:Alive Category:Babies Category:The Commonwealth